Caught
by Nerdontheloose
Summary: "This is the end… All I have been fighting for is over…" A story about Serena and Darien. Serena a normal girl with her stubborn ways in Tokyo and Darien a new CEO learning the ropes, how do they collide, but when they do their worlds will never be the same. However Serena is not willing to accept this new life. First Fanfic - dont know how to write a summary ;/


This is the end… All I have been fighting for is over…

_His lips touched mine, so soft, so sweet, like honey…_

A few weeks ago I got a notice that I was going to go to the final rounds of interviewing at this big company, it was the biggest company in the whole of Japan… ok just Tokyo. Either way, it was my dream to work at Shields and Co. After a decade they finally decided to find a new employee! You see, Shields and Co. Rarely ever open job opportunities to the general public, usually you are invited to work at Shields and Co. However, a few years ago the CEO of the company passed away and so he gave his company to his son, some guy call Darien Shields. Anyways, to get the new job the company conducted 3 rounds of interviews and in the final interview –if you get in, which I did whoop whoop par-tay! – you get to finally meet the big new CEO. I was stoked!

I told my best friends as soon as I got the notice in the mail. My best friends consisted of the pyro Rei, who was now the owner of the local Shrine, she got married to this guy called Chad then they split because he couldn't take Rei's fieriness, so now she is dating this other guy named Jadeite. Then there is the sweetest person you will ever meet, Amy she is the brains of the group and always thinks logically, however don't let her innocent look fool you, she is no angel. Amy achieved her dream working at a hospital and is now one of the most prestigious doctors she is happily married to Zoisite. There is Lita who is the best cook ever! She owns a 5 star restaurant named Luna, which is the best restaurant in Tokyo, her boyfriend- fiancé Nephrite I should say; recently popped the question and we were all ecstatic for her. Finally there is Mina, my gorgeous girl; still single and ready to mingle just like me. She is probably not the brightest kid at school… who am I kidding she is not the brightest kid at school but she is the nicest most caring friend… when there is a fashion emergency.

"Guys, I got into the final rounds of the interview! EEEEEEEEK! And who's got a hot date tonight? This gal!" I exclaimed, "Honey, you sound like this: blublablublabla. For the love of fashion slow down!" Mina replied. So I did but the excitement continued to bubble up. We talked some more about other random topics but eventually I ended the call to get ready for my hot date. I was so excited I was bouncing around the apartment; oh did I mention I live in an amazing apartment with amazing views? Anyways I showered the did my make-up, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, little bit of blush then a thin coat of lip gloss. I twisted my hair into my signature hair do. For the date I wore a silver number that hugged my curves in just the right way with some silver dangly earrings and bangles. I slipped on a pair of black stilettos and I was ready to rock and roll. I was suppose to meet up with this guy called William, he was really cute with chiseled features and a really cute hairstyle.

It was 6:30pm and I was suppose to meet him at this noodle bar. Hmm… I waited and I waited until it was 7pm, I lost faith and hope in him so I decided not to waste a perfectly good opportunity to have dinner at a noodle bar so I read the menu, when this really cute guy walked in, he had god like features and I wouldn't be surprised if he was a god. It was Adonis in the flesh. I caught myself drooling over him then he started walking to me, I was like a deer caught in headlights, when suddenly he started laughing out loud and I was so confused, what in the world was he laughing at? He raised a finger and pointed to my signature hairstyle the pigtails with a bun on top and called out "MEATBALLS! Ahahahhahahahahahaha" I was furious! How dare he insult my hairstyle. "Excuse me! How dare you insult my hairstyle! Who do you think you are?" I snapped. "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst but I am Darien and you must be Me, Me, Meat, Meatball head! Ahahahahahahahaha!" I was furious! "You shouldn't go around insulting other peoples hairstyles, now if you would excuse me, sir, I am going to leave you with your childish ways." Oblivious to what I have done, I stalked away.

* * *

A/N

AHHHHHH! So happy the first chapter is done! I would love some comments and I am just so happy! Woooooo! Thanks for reading and I don't use make up so I have no idea how the routine goes please forgive me :) . Cya next time! Ill try and update soon! XX


End file.
